Future Trunks Getting One Up on Vegeta
by Legolas Anime Luver
Summary: Trunks and Vegeta spend some fatherson bonding time, and realize their are some differences in each other's times...


Future Trunks Getting One Up on Vegeta

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the stories I make called fan-fiction.

A little after the fight with the androids but before the HBTC OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Future Trunks was confused: really confused. So confused that he was at a complete lost in figuring out how to solve his dilemma.

The problem was staring back at him as he stared back. He tilted his head to the right then to the left, his feather-styled bangs that were now to the middle of his cheeks followed the motion of his head. He tried to think of what he could do.

Only two people knew about his little "problem": His mother, who was shopping with ChiChi, so he couldn't ask her. The second was his grandfather, who was giving a lecture at the local college all day and would not be coming home until nightfall.

This 'Stove appliance' that his mother had was something that ran on electricity- a thing he was never used to since he never had it in his world.

He was used to making a fire from wood and cooking by hand everything from "scratch". But now in this world everything had technology-which he kind of despised- and was just so complicated.

Walking into the living room he sensed someone-and saw through the window near the front door a guy parking his car in front of Capsule Corp. and walking up to their front door.

He went and opened it.

"Here you go Sir your updated phone Book from Dex Industry, have a nice day!" The guy then gave Trunks a clear plastic bag, tilted his hat, then returned to his car and drove off. Trunks looked at the plastic bag he just received as he closed and locked the front door.

"Phone book?" Trunks asked out loud knowing this bag was not a book of any sort, until he noticed there was something _inside_ the bag. "What would I want with this?"

Trunks now curious took it out and flipped through and immediately realized it had a bunch of numbers for local stores.

"Hey! I bet I can call-what was it-mom said-Pizza Delivery!" Trunks

So Trunks found the phone and immediately dialed the number-something he learned from watching his mom many times.

After Trunks answered the ladies' many questions he heard in fifteen minutes his medium pizza, 2-liter Coka-Cola, and breadsticks would be on the way. Trunks happy about that just waited in the living room watching some guy in very weird clothing called Bruce save the City of Goth from a Clown who loved poker too much.

It was getting really confusing when the pizza arrived. The guy, who looked like a clown and enjoyed poker way too much, was now ruining the paintings of some museum/café for no reason at all.

'Did the museum guy not show up for a tournament?' Trunks thought as he payed for the delivery and his order then received his food, silently thanking his mother, that was in his time, for giving him some cash to spend in this world.

Trunks then saw the Clown without his make-up showing the girl he was obviously interested in to another woman. The girl he was interested in feinted.

'Is she that ugly?' He thought as he went to the living room table and put his food down. He then grabbed a paper plate and put a slice of pizza on it and three bread sticks, then grabbed a glass and filled it with ice and his Coka-Cola.

He then returned to the living room where he saw the poker guy was talking to the woman about Bruce.

Vegeta came in to the kitchen and noticed there was no food. He was about to yell for the woman to make some when he caught the scent of Pizza. Following it to the living room, he smirked as he saw his son had just sat down with his plate as he watched Batman the First Movie. Vegeta grabbed a slice of pizza when he noticed something.

'Only one box?' Vegeta thought then turned to his son, "What are you playing at Boy!?"

Trunks jumped then turned around as he saw his father finishing off a pizza slice, "I thought you liked pepperoni?" Trunks thinking his father might have liked Hawaiian or the Meat Lover's Special or something else.

"YOU IDIOT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! THERE IS ONLY ONE!" Vegeta shouted pointing his finger at the one pizza box.

"Oh. I'm sorry did you want two? I can order another one." Trunks not understanding why his father was so angry-if he wanted another one it really was no big deal.

Vegeta walked over to Trunks and grabbed his collar.

"Boy. You are a Saiyan-you fight-you need food. One pizza is not enough." Vegeta trying to stay calm as he broke down his point so his son could understand.

"You don't think so? Alright I'll call you another pizza." Trunks said-his father let him go.

'He doesn't understand!' Vegeta wondering how his son could be so smart and so stupid at the same time, he put his hand to his head as he felt a headache coming.

"Hi I called earlier-" Trunks as he spoke to the lady from his previous call happily thinking his dad and him could finish watching the movie as they waited for the pizza to come.

Vegeta silently fumed as he looked at the pizza that had only two slices missing-and was a medium!

"Dad is pepperoni okay or do you want something else?" Trunks asked turning to his father.

"TRUNKS!" Vegeta stopped as he took a breath to calm down; he gritted his teeth, and spoke as calmly as he could. "Give me. The phone."

Trunks wondering why his father was so upset, handed him the phone.

"LISTEN HEAR: I WANT FIFTY LARGE PIZZAS WITH THESE TOPPINGS!" As Vegeta listed everything to the woman Trunks wondered if the others were coming over-so much was being ordered…

His father hung up the phone and turned to his son who immediately asked if the others' were coming over.

"ARE YOU INSANE!!? Of course not Boy!" Vegeta trying to calm down, "The pizza will be here in an hour."

"Alright." Trunks said as his father turned around to leave to wash up. "You can finish this one since I've eaten already. To tie you over until the pizzas arrive."

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. 'He did not just say that.' "You hardly ate anything-finish it." He then left having a huge headache that he usually got after Kakkarot had hit him.

Trunks outrageously full, considering he had eaten so much, started wondering what to do with the pizza. 'Maybe I can preserve it…but how? We don't have an ice chest…'

Remembering opening up a door and getting a nice cool breeze on his face, figured he could put the pizza in there and went to that certain door.

It was something named after Frieza for only a reason Dende must know, at least to Trunks.

He put the pizzas on a plate and wrapped up the plate with plastic then put it in the Freezer, then closed the door.

"Boy what are you doing?" Vegeta asked as he crossed his arms and frowned. The boy obviously did not do what he had said, since he had just caught his son putting the pizza in the freezer, and now looking like a child that just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Trunks looked at his father.

Vegeta looked at his son.

"I am preserving the remains in the Freezer." Trunks said in an isn't-it-obvious tone of voice, unaware that he just suggested he was hiding parts of a body in their home freezer.

"…" Vegeta narrowed his eyes and took a minute to understand what his son had said, "Why didn't you eat it?"

"I told you I couldn't." Trunks, "I figured since I couldn't finish it and you wanted something else that I would just preserve it for another day. We didn't have an ice chest so I put it in this Freezer-thing since it does the same thing. By the way why is it named after Frieza?"

Vegeta sweat-dropped, but then became slightly surprised although he didn't show it. As he recalled what his son had just asked and said.

"It was made before Frieza, here on Earth." 'It was made a long time ago. Doesn't he have something better in his time? Wait. Hang on. He said ice chest that means he doesn't have a freezer or a refrigerator so maybe…' "Boy does your mother cook?" Vegeta asked as he looked at his son who was looking at their houseplant-it was something Jasmine his woman had just gotten it, and pruned it up that morning. He then saw his son nod as he took a few leaves from the plant-and realized his woman was not the one pruning the plant.

He saw his son wash the leaves and took out a cooking tool and bowl. Then started boiling water. "My mother does but I'm usually the one that cooks." Trunks grinding the leaves in to a powder.

"When do you eat?" Vegeta

"I make a meal when mom usually comes out of her lab so either before dawn or after dusk. At the most we eat twice a day." Trunks, "Want some tea?"

"Sure." Vegeta as he saw his son pour the powder in to two glasses and observed as his son pour the boiling water in to the glasses, then stirred the powder and water together then hand him his glass.

Trunks sat down at the table and then began sipping his tea.

Vegeta growled, "Aren't you going to ask me about sugar?"

"What?" Trunks tilted his head, confused.

"Forget it!" Vegeta gulping down the tea then felt the very bitter taste of the VERY strong tea, forced the burning liquid down his throat.

"I don't understand you father, you usually eat your sugar-not drink it." Trunks as he observed his father as he got a water bottle from the refrigerator and gulped it down.

Vegeta began to choke and cough but then managed to swallow the water. He then suddenly realized his son meant cakes, cookies, chocolate, and such sweets.

"Boy! Just because your mother enjoys chocolate and all those horrid sweet cakes doesn't mean you should have them all the time!" Vegeta, wondering how his son could handle eating them since he could barely stomach eating those white chocolate cakes once a week.

"Cakes, what are you talking about? I thought we were talking about sugar?" Trunks asking as he stood up and got some more leaves and began making some more tea. "Do you want some more?"

"No." Vegeta eyed him as he began to think of what his son might have meant by "sugar" if it wasn't cakes and chocolate, what else could it be? He then had an idea and went up to the cupboard and took out the sugar in its small container and put it on the counter and opened it up. "This is our sugar. The cakes and everything you see her eating with her mother is made with it."

"Oh wow! Sugar powder! You guys actually have it! Awesome! It is actually like Farmer J said 'made of tiny crystals!'" Trunks unaware of the wide eyed Vegeta standing next to him.

'…' Vegeta didn't know what to think as he brought his eyes back to their normal size, as his son turned to him.

"Can I try some?" Trunks asked, he saw his father taking out a tea spoon and handed it to him, unaware that Vegeta watched him like a hawk as he put the spoon in and took a bit of sugar and added it to his tea.

It did not come to a surprise that his son would ask him, but he knew if his son was that excited over it that he had obviously never had it before.

When Trunks put in the spoon for another helping of sugar Vegeta took the canister away.

"That's enough." Vegeta saw his son nod, and used the spoon to stir it with.

Trunks then sipped his tea and his eyes widened. "Wow! It's sweet! Like sugar!"

"Boy what are you talking about?" Vegeta fed up with trying to figure out his son's 'sugar'.

"Hm? Oh well it's a sweet stick. Here I'll get you one." Trunks as he threw his ice chest capsule on the ground, after it Poofed, he retrieved a sweet stick.

Vegeta recognized it to be a stick of sugar cane. He eyed his son as he chopped it in half perfectly with a kitchen knife and handed him one half. He then bit a part of his half as Vegeta eyed it.

You see, Vegeta had heard it and seen it but never tried one before. It was green like corn leaves and really thick. He could smell the sweet sugar from a foot away. He bit down on it and found out you had to really bite down hard to get just a tiny piece of it to chew on.

It had sugar water inside, not as sweet as regular sugar but just enough to satisfy his sweet craving.

As he chewed it he actually desired more than the small piece in his hands. He eyed his son and wondered what else was different in their times.

"It's so strange." Trunks turning to the one thing that was bothering him earlier, "I just don't get it."

"What?" Vegeta

"That." Trunks pointing to the stove appliance. "It's a crematorium, yet you guys use it to cook with."

_Ding Dong_

"Pizza Delivery!" Guy said as Vegeta opened the door.

Vegeta looked at the pizza then at the guy and shut the door.

He was not hungry anymore.

THE END


End file.
